True Colors
by Jadebird
Summary: When truth comes out


True Colors 

By Jade 

words to True Colors by Cyndi Lauper

Mike POV

I sat there in the ER waiting on word of Kelly with her children Mina and Billy sleeping on my lap. I am sitting there thinking about Kelly when the nurse comes in "Mr. Sanders does Miss. Lewis have any family that we can call?" Nurse asked. "No blood family they all died when she was a little girl she has a godfather I can call." I tell her. "I think you should do that because the doctor needs someone to deice if Miss Lewis should stay on life support." She said "what are you saying she is brain dead?" I ask " I can't say but you or I need to call him." She said "I will call him." I walk out to pay phone after asking Sean and Chuck to watch the kids. I dial Kevin number try to think of a way to tell him that Kelly been in car crash and she maybe brain dead. "Hello?" Kevin ask "Kevin it Mike you need to come to hospital right away it is Kelly she's been hurt real bad they are saying she may never wake up again." I told him. "I am on my way." Kevin said. As I walked back into the waiting room I saw Jade and Lana where there. Jade was holding Billy asking to see his mommy. "No sweetie you can't right now so why do you sit here with Chuck and Sean while I talk to Mike." Jade asked. "Have you called Kevin and Billy?" She asked. "Yes I called Kevin but not Billy, What am I going to say the mother of the children you don't believe are yours is dieing." I said to her. "Don't start; don't forget Billy is still my brother." She said with a very strong and hard look in her eyes. "Jade chill out you know what Mike is saying is true." Lana said trying to get them to just chill. "Fine I will call him but just remember I have been trying to get Kelly to tell Billy the truth for four years." She said to Lana and me. "I know Jade I am just worried about these kids." I tell her. As she leaves the room to call Billy. "You know she right Billy once she asked Kelly if Mina and Billy were his she never would tell him because she didn't want his money or hurt his career." Lana said to me with a sad look in her eyes. "She robbed Jade of her niece and nephew." She finished saying. "How do you know?" I asked. "Just do." Lana said.

Billy POV

I was sitting enjoying the days we were having off because of the sale of WCW when my sister Jade called me "Billy you need to come to hospital right way it Kelly she been hurt and maybe dieing." Jade said. "Oh my God are you sure?" I asked her. "Yes sweetie I am, they even had Mike call Kevin." She told me. "I'm on my way." I told her. As I drove I start to think about the day she told me she was having the twins _"Billy I am going to have a baby." Kelly said to me. "That great when are you having the baby?" I asked. "Why should you care? It not yours." She said. I couldn't believe what I just heard what she was saying to me. _I always thought Billy and Mina were my kids but Kelly would never tell me who the father of children was. Now I may never know. I find my self-crying. Thinking about Mina and Billy they will never know their mommy. Kelly won't be there when Mina turns sweet sixteen or when Billy goes throw his first broken heart. Or when they get married not only have these children been robbed of father now it looks like they will be robbed of there mother. I get to hospital and everyone is in the waiting room in ICU Kevin is talking to doctor. I walk over and talk to Mike "Listen I know you don't like me but to bad I still love Kelly." I tell him. "I know Billy Lana told me some stuff how you always thought Mina and Billy were your children." Mike says. "Yes I have always thought Billy and Mina are my but Kelly would never tell anyone who there farther was." I tell him. Just then Kevin came into the room "the doctor feels I should sign DNR because she brain dead." He says with tears in his eyes. I look over and see Jade crying along with Lana. And I find my self-crying. "Has anyone called Kim yet?" I asked. "No why?" Mike asked. "Because she Kelly godmother." I tell him. "Oh my God no I thought Mike did. Someone needs to so she can say good-bye she never forgives any of us if we don't." I tell them. "I will, I think it she would take it better coming from me." Kevin said. He walked out into the hall to us his cell phone. I walked down to Kelly room I sat down and just looked at her. "Kelly my love I guess this is good-bye and you are taking the truth of who the father of you kids are to grave." I say.

I bent down and gave her a final kiss good-bye. "As long as I live I will never forget you my first true love." Just then I see Kim standing in the doorway "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hear your final good-bye Billy." Kim said. I got up and left the room so Kim could say her finial good-byes with Kevin and Page. I walked back to waiting room and sat with everyone then Mina walked up to me "Illy is my mommy ok?" She asked. God what do I tell a four year old who is loosing her mother. "Mina I am going to tell you truth. No Mina your mommy is going to heaven soon." I tell her. I look over and she everyone looking at me. I gave Mina and Billy some money to get some candy "Do you think I said the right thing?" I asked. They all said yes that she had the right to know. "And you told her the right way." Mike said. Just then we heard code blue in ICU room 101. I ran down to Kelly room and fell to my knees crying she was gone.

Kelly has been gone for two days we had the furnale and we went to Kim and Page's house for the wake. We sat there and talked about Kelly when I was getting ready to leave she asked me to stay that she had something to give me and Jade should stay also. Kim waited a till everyone left and the only one sitting in the back yard was Jade Lana Chuck Sean and myself. The twins were running around playing running Page and Kevin like crazy it made me think of how Jade and I were when we were that little. "Billy, Kelly asked me to give you these two things, one a letter and this CD I know the CD has a song on it. I took the letter and asked if I could go somewhere so I could be alone. I opened it and it said:

__

My Dearest Billy,

If you are reading this letter it means something happen to me and I am dead or unable to take care of are children. That right they are your children I'm so sorry I never told you but all I was thinking about was your career I didn't want you throwing it away. The only people I told the truth to was Kim Page and Kevin they vowed to me they would never tell you a less something happen to me. Please make sure Mina and Billy know there mommy is watching from heaven and I will always love them. And finally remember I always saw your true colors. And I will always have loved you. There are more letters for the kids as they grow up so they know that I love them Kim will give them to Mina and Billy at time they are address to.

all my love,

Kelly

I walked over to the CD player and put in the CD when the first song we ever danced to came on.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
  
But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And thats why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a Rainbow  
  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know i'll be there  
  
And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And thats why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a Rainbow

I sat there and I started to cry, I went back outside and told everyone what the letter said. Jade was happy in her heart she always knew that they were my children. I went over to Mina and Billy and asked them if I could talk to them. "Mina and Billy did your mommy ever tell you who your daddy was?" I asked them. "Yes." they both said. "Well who your daddy?" I asked. "You are daddy. Mommy told use along time a go." Mina said. "are you going take care of us daddy?" Billy asked. "yes I am going to take care of you." I said as I hugged my children. 

THE END


End file.
